A device for guiding a borehole servicing tool string into a side track of a borehole is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,238. The device disclosed in this patent is provided with a guiding nose for moving freely past a point of wall separation between the primary borehole and the lateral, and hence, into the lateral. The device is in one embodiment provided with two moving areas/joints; one for providing a rotation of the device around its own centre axis, and another—a hinge—in which the device is displaced out of the axial alignment with the housing.
These two moving joints make the device more complicated, and due to the rotation around the axis, it is not possible to move wires past this joint and on to the next joint—the hinge—as this will cause twisting of the wires. Therefore, the movement of the device can only take place by incorporating several power sources in the device; one for moving the device around its centre axis, and another for moving the device in the lateral direction. Furthermore, it is not possible to have different helping tools arranged in relation to the guiding device as these helping tools also require power and can, as a consequence of that, only be placed before reaching the first joint and not at the tip of the tool after reaching the joint, but with a large distance to the tip of the guiding device.